halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marina UNSC
, unità della Marina UNSC]]La Marina UNSC è un ramo dell'UNSCDF, responsabile della maggior parte delle operazioni navali nello spazio, anche se il suo settore terrestre opera ancora negli oceani. I suoi ruoli comprendono il combattimento navale, il bombadamento orbitale, il dispiegamento di unità atmosferiche e spaziali, il trasporto e collocamento dei Marines in battaglia (e le loro forze speciali). Storia La Marina UNSC nacque in seguito alla guerra interplanetaria del 2160, più precisamente durante la Campagna di Argyre Planitia del 2163, a seguito della necessita delle Nazioni Unite di vigilare e monitorare gli sbarchi dei Marines nello spazio, formando così lo United Nations Space Command. La Marina UNSC è una diretta discendente della Marina Militare delle Nazioni Unite. È controllata dal Comando Navale UNSC. La Marina UNSC ha subito pesanti perdite di navi e personale durante guerra contro i Covenant. Moltissime unità furono distrutte durante la caduta di Reach, e un'altra grande porzione delle navi rimanenti andò distrutta quando il Profeta della Verità attaccò la Terra. Il personale della Marina, benchè non sia a contatto diretto con le truppe nemiche, riceve sempre un corso di addestramento base delle tecniche di corpo a corpo, e viene addestrato anche nell'uso delle armi di difesa, quali le pistole M6. Armamento L'armamento offensivo principale delle navi UNSC è il Cannone ad Accelerazione Magnetica (CAM). Questa arma ad alta velocità utilizza delle bobine per accellerare i proiettili al Titanio-A, Tungsteno e Uranio Impoverito da 600 tonnellate nel caso delle navi standard, di 3000 tonnellate nel caso delle piattaforme orbitali Super CAM. Le , l'arma convenzionale più devastante della Marina UNSC]] piattaforme Super CAM accellerano in proiettile al 4% della velocità della luce, mentre i cannoni montati sulle navi hanno velocità inferiori (1% della velcocità della luce). Inoltre i Super CAM si possono ricaricare in circa 5 secondi, mentre per le navi ci vogliono diversi minuti (anche se ciò varia a seconda del tipo di nave). Le fregate leggere classe Stalwart sono in grado di sparare un proiettile da 600 tonnellate a trenta chilometri al secondo; ciò fu descritto nel libro Halo: La caduta di Reach, quando la [[UNSC Commonwealth|UNSC Commonwealth]] (fregata facente parte di questa classe) combattè contro un incrociatore leggero Covenant Halo: La Caduta di Reach, pagina 102 . Prima della caduta di Reach, sulla [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] fu montato un CAM sperimentale capace di spare tre proiettili più leggeri in successione, invece che uno solo più pesante; inoltre, lo strato più esterno di questi proiettili era la carburo di tungsteno, un materiale che al contatto con le navi esplodeva Halo: La Caduta di Reach, pagina 260 (come una granata a frammentazione). Quasi tutte le navi da guerra del UNSC sono dotate batterie lanciamissili Archer per il combattimento tra navi, rivelandosi molto utili contro bersagli non schermati. Una tattica comune tra le navi UNSC è quella di disattivare gli scudi del bersaglio con colpi CAM e poi colpire con i missili Archer, poichè questi sono davvero efficaci contro gli scafi privi di scudi. Le navi possono anche essere armate con testate nucleari Shiva o missili Hyperion, come nel caso delle fregate classe Caronte. Inoltre montano cannoni difensivi da 50 mm per la difesa contro i caccia nemici e navi d'abbordaggio, controllati dall'IA di bordo. Nel 2525 trasportavano anche i missili a fusione come arma offensiva, ma negli anni successivi furono però rimossi o sostituiti, a causa della loro inefficacia, anche se alcuni furono riarmati perchè l'arsenale nucleare dell'UNSC era in forte diminuzione. Le navi da guerra UNSC trasportano numerose squadre di Marine per la sicurezza interna, azioni di abbordaggio e assalto planetario, oltre a trasportare tutti i mezzi e l'equipaggiamento necessari ai soldati. Molte navi posseggono anche serie di caccia spaziali Longsword; questi sono armati con cannoni rotanti 110mm e missili ASGM-10, talvolta anche con Mine Moray o testate Shiva. Possono essere azionati a distanza e utilizzati per il trasporto e detonazione di una testata Shiva direttamente sul bersaglio. Nonostante tutta questa potenza di fuoco le navi da guerra UNSC hanno difficoltà contro i vascelli Covenant, anche se in vantaggio numerico. Ci vogliono di solito più colpi del CAM per disattivare gli scudi di una nave (in caso di navi più piccole, mentre per quelle più grandi di solito uno-due, più il terzo per sventrare il vascello), non a caso una tattica delle navi UNSC è quella di attaccare in gruppo una stessa nave nemica, in modo da poterla distruggere velocemente e con facilità, anche se le Stazioni di Difesa Orbitale con i loro Super CAM possono distruggere anche le più grosse navi Covenant con tanto di scudi. I missili Archer devono essere usati in enormi quantità per abbattere gli scudi Covenant, anche se tutti quelli usati non bastano (durante il "volo" alcuni vengono distrutti dal plasma che gli viene sparato contro). Questo vantaggio in potenza di fuoco e schermatura dà ai Covenant un rapporto di efficacia 3:1 contro le navi UNSC (le quali possono solo contare sull'abilità dei propri comandanti). A partire dal 2553, le fregate leggere classe Caronte, le Fregate pesanti classe Stridente, le Corazzate leggere classe Vindication e i Trasporti leggeri classe Poseidone sono dotati di uno scudo energetico, così come la Infinity, in modo tale da risultare resistenti come le navi Covenant, se non di più. Quest'ultima è stata la prima nave UNSC a montare uno scudo energetico. Organizzazione e navi La Marina UNSC è suddivisa in flotte e Gruppi di Battaglia. Le prime sono utilizzate principalmente per difendere sistemi planetari, mentre i secondi sono utilizzati per attaccare. La spina dorsale di flotte e gruppi è composta da fregate e cacciatorpediniere (a differenza di quelle Covenant, dominate invece dagli incrociatori), che fungono da scorta alle navi ammiraglie (incrociatori Marathon e Valiant, Trasporti e Super Trasporti) o a vascelli comunque più grandi. Solitamente, una flotta UNSC è composta da 75/100 navi, ma talvolta anche di più, in caso di sistemi strategici (come quello di Epsilon Eridani, che aveva 152 navi), mentre in un Gruppo da Battaglia il numero è variabile , uno dei più potenti Gruppi di Battaglia della Marina]](numero minimo è tre navi). Ad esempio, il gruppo di battaglia X-Ray aveva 41 navi, mentre quello Leviathan 48. Per adesso, il gruppo di battaglia più grande, comprendente 212 navi, è quello d'India. Le navi più potenti della Marina sono gli incrociatori, ma la spina dorsale (come già detto) è composta da fregate e cacciatorpediniere, mentre gli incrociatori (soprattutto quelli pesanti e superpesanti, poichè quelli leggeri fungono da scorta ai primi due) hanno un ruolo di navi comando e artiglieria navale pesante. Marina di terra Anche nel 26° secolo, la Marina UNSC ha continuato ad usare le navi terrestri per pattugliare i mari. Poco si sa di questo braccio ]] navale. È noto che la Marina possedeva numerose Portaerei con una serie completa di F-99, per cui è probabile che era costantemente tenuta in un alto livello di allarme. Era presente nella Battaglia di Mombasa, anche se non ha contribuito molto. Navi e stazioni UNSC conosciute 'Nave da Guerra classe Infinity' *UNSC Infinity - Attiva Prowlers *''Apocalypso'' - Distrutto *''Applebee'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Athens'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Circumference'' - Distrutto *''Dusk'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Edge of Umbra'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Lark'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Last Gleaming'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Razor's Edge'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Red Horse'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Tokyo Rules'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Wink of an Eye'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo Corvette *''Callisto'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente rottamato *''Chalons'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Coral Sea''- Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Pony Express'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Two for Flinching'' - Corvetta Pattugliatore - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo *''Bum Rush'' - Sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo Navi Coloniali *''Spirit of Fire'' - ''Classe Phoenix'' - modificata come nave da guerra - Sconosciuto, molto probabilmente attivo. *''Skidbladnir'' - Classe Phoenix - Rottamato *''Odyssey'' - Sconosciuto Altre navi *''Agincourt'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Argo'' - Nave scout, distrutto *''Armstrong'' - Classe sconosciuta, gravemente danneggiato, ma attivo. (potrebbe essere stata riparata) *''Austerlitz'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Basra'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Belfast''- Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Brilliant Shores'' - Sconosciuto classe e stato *Campo Grande - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *Constantinople - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto'' '' *''Excellence'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Final Summit'' - Sconosciuto classe e stato *''Glasgow'' - Sconosciuto classe e stato *''Hermes II'' - Sconosciuto classe e stato *''Lance Held High'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Lowrentz'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Maelstrom'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Mona Lisa'' - Nave-Prigione, distrutto *''Midway'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Onan'' - Cargo da Trasporto, sconosciuto *''Point of No Return'' - Incrociatore Stealth - Attivo *''Sacramento'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Texas'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Tharsis'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Troy'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Virginia Capes'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Walk of Shame'' - Scialuppa ONI, sconosciuto, presumibilmente attivo. *''Waterloo'' - Classe sconosciuta, distrutto *''Witch Bucket'' - Nave UNSC, Sconosciuto *''Beatrice'' - ''classe Chiroptera'' - Dismessa, dopo distrutta *''Coda'' - Shuttle- Distrutto *''Han'' - Nave diplomatica, Sconosciuto *CMA Season of Plenty - Nave Coloniale - Sconosciuto Stazioni Galleria 608px-UNSC comparison chart in color by chakotay02.jpg|Proporzioni delle diverse classi di Navi UNSC Anchor 9.jpg|La stazione Anchor 9 dell'UNSC UNSC Infinity.jpg|La [[UNSC Infinity|UNSC Infinity]], la nave più grande e potente della Marina UNSC 800px-Heart of Midlothian.png|Un Cacciatorpediniere, la [[Heart of Midlothian|UNSC Heart of Midlothian]] Grafton e Saratoga.jpg|Parte della Flotta di Epsilon Eridani, la flotta più grande della Marina UNSC Un Marathon durante la battaglia di Reach.jpg|Un'Incrociatore pesante classe Marathon, una delle navi più potenti della Marina Pillar of Autumn Reach.jpg|Un'Incrociatore leggero classe Alcione, la nave più resistente al plasma della Marina UNSC Fregata Pesante classe Paris.png|Una Fregata pesante classe Paris, una delle navi più numerose della Marina Fonti Categoria:Marina U.N.S.C.